


Speak of the Siren

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Freddie Lounds attempts to interrogate Hannibal Lecter when he’s being led out of court. The subject matter is their mutual interest, Will Graham, even if they’re looking at Will from different angles, something the tabloid reporter and the serial killer are quite aware of…
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Speak of the Siren

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Scenes From Hannibal’s Trial, before the Great Red Dragon arc. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

“Dr. Lecter, you appear to be on your way to quite the luxurious incarceration.” Freddie Lounds ran to step in time with the chained Chesapeake Ripper. “Books, some kitchen priveleges, why wouldn't I be surprised if Dr. Bloom brought in your old harpsichord?” Freddie gave the sentence a little dig. “She always did enjoy listening to you play.”

“I wouldn’t be allowed a harpsichord, Ms. Lounds, considering how many parts of it can be weaponized.” For a man on his way to prison, Hannibal Lecter didn’t seem at all depressed. He crinkled the corners of his eyes in something very like merriment. “Even a piano can be weaponized.”

“Perhaps you’ll be allowed to view tapes of other people playing. Will Graham used to be quite good before he went into law enforcement.” Freddie dropped her bomb, watching Lecter’s face carefully for any reaction. 

“I’d guessed as much.” The Ripper cocked his head to study her. “Just as I guessed a tragedy brought an end to his playing.”

“One of his adoring fans shot his patron while he was playing at a concert in England. He came home, only to begin his training in law enfocement. Will Graham was quite young at the time.” Freddie cocked her head, mimicking her quarry. “I’m surprised none of this came up in therapy.”

“As I’ve told you before, Ms. Lounds, patient/therapist sessions are confidential.” Hannibal inclined his head in benevolent tolerance of her deliberate ignorance. How gracious of him. “And Will Graham is still a young man. Young and vulnerable.”

“Vulnerable to older men wishing to guide him until someone younger tries to remove those men. Or the older men try to beat each other to death. You’ve been involved in three such altercations; two with Jack Crawford and one with the nurse at the asylum.” Freddie kept her attention fixed upon what she could see of Hannibal Lecter’s face. “Perhaps there was a fourth. Was Tobias Budge aware of Will Graham’s past with the piano? Was he, too, smitten with Graham? Perhaps Will Graham was the reason you fought and not your patient.”

“No, Tobias Budge was there because of my patient and myself.” Hannibal fixed Freddie with a reproving eye. “Please don’t take Franklyn’s one moment in spotlight away from him. His ghost wouldn’t thank you for it.”

“I doubt his ghost would thank either of us for many things, but you were never that interested in Franklyn, were you? Or Tobias Budge. Not like you were in Will Graham.” Freddie wished she could see Hannibal’s mouth, the mouth which had devoured so many. “Ever wonder how much that interest had to do with you and how much had to do with him?”

“Often.” Once again Hannibal sounded more amused than offended. “It appears you have a theory of your own regarding that, Ms. Lounds.”

“Perhaps you’re not the one who began Will Graham’s tutelage in murder…and manipulation.” Freddie tilted her head once again to better gage her target’s expression. “Perhaps he’s always been a siren waiting to lure those willing to take advantage of him onto the rocks.”

“A siren’s song is very beautiful, Ms. Lounds.” Lecter gave her a little sideways glance, mischief sparkling in his eyes. “It still pleases the ear even if it’s dangerous.”

Freddie Lounds felt herself color, just a little bit at this. Damn the man. All right, so she did find Will Graham fascinating. Fascinating but dangerous. Why wouldn’t she? He was exactly the sort of subject she wrote about. Freddie Lounds wasn’t about to be lured upon the rocks. She was an expert at avoiding them. 

Even if she’d nearly crashed upon Will Graham’s rocks before. What would have happened to her if Will had been serious about killing her and cooking her up with Lecter?

No, she refused to be afraid of Will Graham. She refused to let Will intimidate her. Nor would she allow his lover to do so. No matter how dangerous either of them were. 

Lecter showed no expression but the corners of his eyes crinkled even more. How he enjoyed playing with her. How he enjoyed playing with everyone. 

Freddie would damn the man again, but it was probably redundent.

**Author's Note:**

> I've added a little to the backstory of Will Graham in the Fuller-universe version of the character. Will went off to England with a male patron who kept him, one whom polished him up a bit from the boatyard kid he used to be. No, Will's relationship with him didn't have the intensity Will had with Hannibal or the intimate understanding, but he was one of the few people Will was involved with before he swore off emotional ties. A female fan shot this patron at a concert. It's part of why Will stopped playing and went into law enforcement, although he couldn't completely let the piano go, hence its presence in his home in Wolf Trap, Virginia. Freddie dug this little backstory up and tried to rattle Hannibal with it, without much success.


End file.
